habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
To-Dos
To-Dos are one-time tasks, like "Wash the car", "Rake the leaves in the yard", or "Buy milk". These have to be completed eventually. To view other examples of To-Dos, refer to Sample To-Dos. Unlike Habits or Dailies, To-Dos don't need to be repeated every day or even on a schedule. You can set a deadline, but missing the deadline or letting the To-Do turn red won't reduce your health. Over time, the To-Do becomes redder, and hence more valuable: you earn more experience and gold the redder the task. This is to encourage you to complete stale tasks. However, an ever-increasing To-Do is a disincentive, so there is a maximum amount of experience and gold you can earn; this maximum is reached when the task is about one month old. This is to dissuade you from continually putting off a task (for more than a month) in the hope of eventually getting a huge reward! Unlike Habits and Dailies, which only grant experience and gold, completed To-Dos also grant mana points (MP). Setting up a To-Do To create a item on your To-Do list: #Enter the task in the box that says "New To-Do". #Click on the plus sign to confirm. #Edit the To-Do by clicking the pencil icon. If you find that a task has several parts, you can add a checklist to your To-Do. You can add a due date. When you save the To-Do, the date will appear on it in grey text. The date will change to red when the To-Do is due. This visual indicator is the only function of the due date; the date does not affect the task's value and you are not penalised for failing to complete the To-Do by the due date. A penalty for missing a due date is a requested feature. You can use tags on a To-Do. Difficulty can be changed in the Advanced Options. You can increase the difficulty setting of particularly difficult or time-consuming To-Dos, thus allowing you to reap more benefits. If you use the task-based auto-allocation feature, the Advanced Options menu will give you four options for "Attributes": Physical, Mental, Social and Other. These correspond to character attributes of Strength, Intelligence, Constitution and Perception. If set, HabitRPG will distribute your points according to your most common task attributes. The attributes will not appear in the To-Do edit screen if you don't have the task-based auto-allocation feature turned on. Completing a To-Do The hardest part about completing a To-Do is doing the To-Do. After you complete the task, clicking the checkbox will turn the To-Do grey, and you will earn the appropriate amounts of experience, gold, and mana points. The To-Do is now marked as complete and will be moved from the "Remaining" tab to the "Completed" tab. Rearranging To-Dos Habits, Dailies, Rewards, and To-Dos can be rearranged by dragging and dropping them in their new position, or by clicking the Push to Top button. There is a current issue in which To-Dos cannot be rearranged: even though you can drag and drop the To-Dos and use the Push to Top button, To-Dos rearrange themselves back into the previous order after a refresh. This can usually be worked around by deleting completed To-Dos. Scoring The amount of experience and gold earned depends on the To-Do's task value. However, after the value reaches -47.27 (when the To-Do is about a month old), further changes in the value do not have any additional effect on the experience and gold earned. The amount of mana points earned is equal to 1% of your maximum MP. If the To-Do contains a checklist, completing it will give additional rewards and MP, depending on how many checklist items there are. Eventually you might think: "Why should I do my To-Dos right away, when they're worth the least amount of points, instead of waiting until they're huge and then cashing them in? Isn't that backwards of what you want -- to get To-Dos off fast?" The reasoning behind doing it this way is this: If To-Dos diminished in value as they aged, then you would want to do the ones that were red even less, because they wouldn't be worth much after a certain point. Consequently, there would be less point to doing anything you hadn't done right away. With the current system, you have a greater incentive to eventually get around to doing the older To-Dos, especially for things that cannot be done quickly or easily, such as long term goals that take a lot of effort. "Instant" To-Dos (ones you put on your list only to check them off immediately) may seem to have the lowest value initially, but they also provide an immediate experience, gold, and mana return, which can bring you closer to something you want to buy or an extra spell cast on that day, instead of deliberately waiting for a To-Do to turn red. Clean up A hero's work leaves a trail of accomplishments. At the bottom of the To-Do list, there are two tabs: *Remaining: the list of To-Dos that need to be completed *Complete: the list of To-Dos that you finished. The "Complete" tab allows you to see a list of your recently-completed To-Dos. Clicking on a completed To-Do will reactivate it. You will lose the gold, experience, and mana that you had gained when you completed the To-Do. The task then moves back to the "Remaining" tab. If you've made a mistake by ticking the wrong To-Do, this is the way to retrieve it. Completed To-Dos more than three days old are automatically archived but you can still find them in your history. There is also a button marked "Delete Completed" that will permanently delete all of your completed and archived To-Dos. This can improve the site performance and can prevent problems when you sort your uncompleted To-Dos. However it is impossible to export deleted To-Dos, so export them first if you want to keep a record of them. Category:Content Category:Goals Category:Basics Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics